A Demon's Fate
by DenebolaKumo-chan
Summary: After becoming a demon Ciel finds himself alone, watching the life he could of lived from the shadows. Gift Fic for DeathPrincess96. One short slight Ciel/Lizzy


**A/N: Okay, I know I havn't updated for a while and I pretty sure everyone is getting restless. Don't worry, my last exam is in a couple of days time then I will have all the spare time. This is a gift for my best friend who I haven't seen in over a year as she has moved away. I promised I'd get this done so here it is. Enjoy~**

Loss of loved ones was something he had grown quite accustomed to over the years. He had lost his parents, his aunt and now, all of his friends. At first Ciel thought it would be great to be a demon, not having to worry about sickness and having Sebastian on a permant leash. Everything should have been fine, prefect in fact... but it was far from it. Being a demon meant he was practically immortal unless he got in another demon's way that was. And being nearly immortal meant he would have to watch everyone he had ever loved die and wither away and that was not something he wanted at all.

He and Sebastian stayed around long enough to watch his own funeral. It was surreal, sat in the back of the church watching people mourn of him. He had been wearing a black hooded coat that obscured him face in shadows making it impossible for anyone to see who he was. Elizabeth had been distraught, no real surprise there, and it tore him in two. He had wanted to run to her and tell her he was okay and she shouldn't be sad but, he knew he couldn't and Sebastian reminded him of that.

A couple of months later, Tanaka died. He had been upset himself and had once again found himself in the back of the church, watching as an old friend was laid to rest. He had written down before he had vanished that he had wished the elderly man to be honoured and buried by the side of him parents. Ciel was confident that the old man would have been happy to be with his master and misstress and also good friends again.

After the funeral, Ciel continued to watch from the shadows for many years. He watched as MeyRin and Bard got mairred in the same church as well. He had been very happy for them, attending the wedding sitting in his usual place at the back. He noticed how happy they looked and he for the first time was smiling along with on in the year, their first child had been born, a little girl named Melody.

It also seemed that Finny had grown up very quickly and before Ciel knew it, the clumsy child with too much strength for his own good had turned into a less clumsy adult. He saw as he fell in love with a young lady from a local village and also attended their wedding. By that time Melody had been two years old.

He also watched Lizzy grow up. Ciel was saddened watching her grow, as she seemed to push away all attempts at starting a new relationship with another man. Seemingly over night, she became the most beautiful lady he had ever seen and it hurt. He found himself thinking what his life would have been like if he had married her. What would their children look like? He had quickly discarded those thoughts as they had been too painful to dwell on. Eventually, she did fall in love with someone and did marry him. Ciel also attended her wedding as well. Althought it had hurt, it had been painful to sit there, he had been happy and proud. He knew he had cried all the way throught but, he had never been so happy. As he was walking away from the newly married happy couple, she look right at him right under the hood of his coat (which was white as his black would be out of place at a wedding) and her eyes widened for a moment. He hadn't been able to stay then and had fled.

He didn't know where he had been running to. After what seemed like hours of running (which was proberly only a couple of minutes) he ran straight into somebody, hard. He ran into that person so hard that he kncoked them over and fell himself. His heart was pounding so hard against his chest he was surprised that the other couldn't hear it.

After a long period of silence the other person broke into a fit of laughter. Ciel looked up tentatively and was shicked to say the least to find the Undertaker sprawled across hard apologized quickly and offered to help the man up (sinse he was quite old). He flatly refused and pushed himself to his feet still chuckling. They only exchanged a couple of words. Asking how the business was, which he found out was currently booming. He, in turn, was asked many questions. How he was. How he felt. If he was happy or not. How Sebastian was.

Hearing the butler's name hurt more that it should of. He didn't see the older demon much unless he wanted his assistance or food. He knew that the other demon hated him and he didn't blame him one bit. Ciel had bid the Undertaker farewell. The reaper was one of the only people who knew he was still 'alive'. The other people were the other reapers, not that he trusted them much at all.

After watching Elizabeth being whisked away by her husband, Ciel decided he'd walk home. It wasn't really much of a hime, far from what he was used to but, he had made it work. He and Sebastian had been staying in the abandoned Trancy mansion. They had spent a couple of yeats deciding where to go and by the time they had decided to settle there, somebody had tourched the place to the ground.

Nobody came near the old wreak of a mansion anymore much, only once or twice to see if they were up to the task of doing it up. A rich man had recently bought it, so they would have to leave soon. Ciel started seeing Sebastian less and less after they ran off to find a new place. They eventually found an old church on a hill near by, ironically, living there.

Soon enough, Elizabeth had given birth to her first child. A little girl named Sophie. She was the spitting image of her mother, bright green eyes, full blonde curles. She would be just as pretty as her mother when she grew up. In total, Elizabeth had five children. Four daughters and at last a son who she had named, to his delight, after him.

But, just as quickly as they were born, they became adults and Lizzy had become old. He watched from the shadows always, taking care of her and the children. Once her Ciel had wandered off and gotten lost, he had helped him find his way back home. He would always keep that memory close to his heart.

He watched as Elizabeth laid on her death bed, dying of a terrible illness. Her children left the room to talk to the doctor, giving him his chance. He silently slipped in unnoticed and sat beside her as she lay there, sleeping. She proberly would die in her sleep and she wouldn't see the light of day ever again. At least she would make it to heaven. He would make sure of it, even if he had to beat down the reapers himself. He sighed deeply, that was a foolish idea. He stooped down and kissed her on the forehead whispering to sleep well and that she would see everyone she loved again.

But, not him. Never him. He had decided to vanish into the shadows for the rest of eternity and the shadows was where he would stay. No matter who left him, be they human friends or Sebastian, he would stay. He was a demon and that was what demons did best; Vanish.

With that final thought, he swept from the room and vanished into the dark night. After all, he was used to being alone.

**End.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it DeathPrincess96 :D and also everyone who has read .**


End file.
